real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is The Twist We've Been Waiting For
is the season finale of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview After Xing Li's boot, Heather knows she is next if she doesn't win Final Immunity. So she decides to get some sleep early to get more energy tomorrow. Abbey, Luke and Edgar sit around campfire and talk about their final three alliance. Abbey makes an confessional saying that once Heather is gone, she will win the game. ---- At the final immunity challenge, it's a long endurance game. Luke gets eliminated first and becomes 4th. Edgar becomes 3rd. It goes between the two ladies. The winner of the final immunity is Heather, making Abbey 2nd. Abbey looks pissed while Heather is very emotional, even crying. Jeff then announces that Heather made final tribal council but also, she has the power to take back someone from the pre-merge to be a juror at tomorrow's final tribal council. Heather knows who she wants and she chooses Keaton. ---- Back at tribe, Heather feels like on top of the world. She doesn't care about who goes home tonight because she feels she can win this game now. Luke and Edgar talk with each other and promise to vote for Abbey tonight. Abbey then makes an confessional saying that she knows it's her time. ---- Tribal Council: When everyone sits, Jeff announces that Heather had to power to bring back someone and that person is Keaton. Keaton arrives and hugs everyone. The final four answer their questions and then vote. First vote... . . . . Abbey . . . . Luke . . . . . . . Abbey . . . . . . 15th person voted out and the 8th member of the jury... . . . . . . Abbey (3-1) Abbey nods and says good luck to the final three. Now Abbey is gone, Keaton officially becomes the 9th and final member of the jury. ---- Final Tribal Council: The final three make their speeches. Luke explains how he had to switch from side to side in order to stay in the game. Luke sounds really nervous and falls over his words many times. Edgar then says he played the best game and that he was the only beauty to play the game because he feels Colleen didn't really play, offending her verbally. Heather then says that she tried to play the game as hard as she could, aligning herself with the people who would bring her the furthest and always going her own way. The jurors ask their questions to the final three. Kara says that Edgar and Luke really failed as players, Colleen is hurt by Edgar's words, Matthew says that he feels Heather showed more balls than Luke and Edgar together, Aidan says that he rooted for Heather all the way and is so happy to cast his vote for her, Bethany trash talks all three, Carl shows respect for Heather's game, Xing Li obviously supports Heather and tells them that if Heather wasn't here to keep her calm and cool, she would've been out earlier and finally Keaton says that Heather was one of the few to be loyal to him at the round he was going home so he will of course vote her. The jurors vote for their winner. . . . . . And now, we're at the reunion. Everyone is dressed up. Jeff then announces the votes. The season will come to an end. The votes... . . . . . . Heather . . . . . . Heather . . . . . . Heather . . . . . . Heather . . . . . . Heather has 4 votes now, it takes 5 to win the game . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The winner of Survivor: Mayotte... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . HEATHER!!!!!!! Heather becomes the very first perfect winner of the series with getting all jury votes and receiving no votes against her. Xing Li runs to her and hugs her. While everyone hugs each other, Jeff announces that Heather also won the player of the season award and Xing Li won the Fan Favorite award. Don't miss out the next season of the series, Survivor: Hawaii, airing this week!